In modern weapons and reconnaissance and communication systems and associated platforms, large-scale integrated electrical and electronic components are increasingly being used. Mention may be made in this respect of the concept of an all-electric ship, which has in addition to energy distribution systems electronic sensors (for example surveillance radar and fire control radar), communication devices and electrical drives and will have future weapons systems such as high-energy lasers and so-called railguns. A current example, the new American destroyers of the Zumwalt class. The same also applies similarly to stationary land-based systems such as radar systems, command and control systems (C2 systems) and anti-aircraft positions. The highly mobile T-14 Armata battle tanks currently being developed in Russia, which in addition to passive and reactive protection can also have modern active protection systems, are a particularly good example.
Active protection systems on a hard-kill basis, such as for example AFGANIT, use radar systems with multiple active phase-lattice antennas installed on the turret that can lock onto and track multiple targets simultaneously. The command and control system allows weapons such as for example multi-EFP active charges and a 12.7 mm machine gun to be incorporated. In addition, there may be further sensor systems for the detection of incoming threats and for weather data and also communication devices. Further electro-optical protection systems, such as for example SHTORA-1 with laser sensors, sensors for detecting the radiation of the control channel of anti-tank missiles and infrared searchlights may also be integrated.
This produces a wide field of applications for electromagnetic active systems. The high packing density of today's electronic systems also increases the sensitivity to electromagnetic attacks significantly in comparison with earlier analog circuits.
Conventional, electrical systems on the basis of high-performance Marx generators for continuous operation allow for example the temporary jamming of electronic components at comparatively short distances of several meters. The main disadvantage of such systems is that the field strengths generated are too small for example to destroy sensors and electronic components with lasting effect. This applies all the more to hardened electronics. They are for example also not suitable for mobile deployment with missiles or UAV (unmanned aerial vehicles), since for example the space requirement for the energy generation is too great.
Explosive-based systems by magnetic field compression do generate an electromagnetic pulse with the aid of explosive charges, but have the disadvantage that practical military use is not possible.
On this basis, an object of the disclosure herein is to provide an active system that improves the disadvantages mentioned.